There Will Be Blood
by Elven Kat
Summary: Natasha Romanoff had a "falling out" with the Salvatore brothers back in the 60s. Now she's back, hiding from Klaus. Relationships are made and re-built. Damon/OC Rated M for adult content ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Vampire Diaries story :)**

**Reviews are always nice too**

* * *

Ch 1

The light of the full moon shone down on Tasha as she made her way towards the house. She didn't need it to see. Vampires saw perfectly well in the dark. As she reached the front door, she hesitated. She hadn't seen the Salvatore brothers in 50 years. They had some sort of "falling out" in the 60s and she hadn't spoken to them since. Her brief trip down memory lane was cut short when the front door opened. Damon Salvatore stood in the doorway, resting his hand on the frame.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he said, half-smiling at her.

"Shut up. It's good to see you too," Tasha responded.

She pushed her way past him into the house.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon asked, grabbing her arm.

"Klaus is back. I need some place to hide," she said, looking around. "Nice place."

"Klaus? Your little boy toy?" Damon asked, smirking.

"He is NOT my boy toy," Tasha said, glaring at him.

"Just a lovesick puppy," Damon finished for her.

Tasha didn't respond to that. Nicklaus was one of the original vampires. His family "gave birth" to the entire vampire race. Klaus had a thing for Tasha and she had turned him down, making him angry. She fled, not wanting to deal with his wrath. Now he was back and he wasn't the forgiving type. She could hear footsteps approaching. Stefan she guessed. Sure enough, Stefan Salvatore appeared from around the corner. Tasha gasped when she saw who was by his side.

"Doppelgänger," she breathed.

Every 500 years, a doppelgänger was born, a look alike of Tatia Petrova, a woman who's blood was used to curse Klaus and prevent him from becoming a vampire/werewolf hybrid. The last known doppelgänger was Katherine Pierce, who in Tasha's opinion, was a self centered bitch who used to be her best friend.

"This is Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is Tasha. Now that the introductions are out of the way, you can leave," Damon said, pulling on Tasha's arm.

"Or I could make myself at home and you could be nice and let me stay," Tasha said, pulling away from him.

Damon was about to say something when Stefan stepped in.

"Just let her be," he told his brother.

Damon glared at him and then looked to Tasha.

"Humanity," he drawled, grinning sarcastically.

Tasha took one last look at Elena, who had said nothing this entire time, before walking into the living room. Damon followed her.

"Since I'm stuck with you, would you like a drink?" He asked.

Tasha nodded and sat down on the couch. She could hear Stefan explaining her relationship with the Salvatores to Elena. Damon returned with a glass of blood and handed it to her. She sipped it like it was an expensive wine, relishing the taste of it. Damon sat down across from her, looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

Damon shook his head.

"Nothing. You look good."

It was nice to know that after all these years, he still cared.

"Aww humanity," she teased, throwing a pillow at him.

"You know me. Go humanity and all the crap," he said, rolling his eyes.

There was an awkward silence after that.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs," Damon said standing up.

Tasha followed him up the stairs and into his room.

"Oh there's a shower in here," she said, stripping off her top.

"Whoa, I never said you could come in here, let alone take a shower," Damon protested.

But it was too late. Tasha had fully stripped and hopped into the shower. The water felt wonderful. After washing herself, she turned off the water and stepped out.

"Damon, hand me a towel," she said.

"Get one yourself," he responded.

She walked into the room.

"Please?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

For a moment, he stared at her, naked and dripping. Then he looked away.

"What? It's not like you've never seen me naked before," she said.

In a flash, he had her roughly pinned against the wall.

"Why? Why did you leave? After everything we went through and you still left. And now you come back and act like everything is normal," he hissed into her ear.

She looked him dead in the eye.

"I left because you pushed me away Damon," she said quietly.

"You said you didn't care."

They stared at each other in silence. Someone coughed in the doorway. They looked up to see Stefan standing there. Damon released Tasha.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No, I was just leaving," Tasha said, grabbing one of Damon's shirts from a chair and putting it on. She brushed past Stefan and headed to the guest bedroom down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Tasha made it a point to avoid Damon for the next couple of days. This was all his fault anyway. She had been in trouble and had asked Damon for help.

I don't care.

The words resounded in her head. How could she have been so stupid to trust him? Her humanity had let her care too much...love too much. And now, every day as she felt Klaus get closer and closer, she decided to hide here, hoping he had changed his ways.

_What more have I got to lose_? She thought to herself.

Shrugging it off, she went downstairs into the living room. Elena was there with Stefan.

"Why do you have to go? Can't Damon do it?" Elena asked him.

"Do what?" Tasha asked.

Stefan looked at her and then she knew. He was going to track Klaus.

"I'll be back later," Stefan said, holding Elena close and kissing her on the forehead.

Tasha watched as Stefan left the house before turning to Elena. Although the doppelgänger was still a bit wary of Tasha, they had gotten closer over the past few days. Elena was silent and Tasha knew she was hurting. She knew what that felt like.

"Hey, would you like to come shopping with me?" Tasha asked in an attempt to cheer her up. "I need new clothes."

"Oh shopping," Damon said sarcastically as he entered the room.

Tasha smirked at him.

"I have school," Elena said, starting to head out the door.

"I'll go," Damon said, grinning.

In a second, Tasha was holding him by his throat.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed angrily.

Damon threw her off into the opposite wall. As she got up, he was instantly pushing her against it. Tasha kicked him with her free legs, sending him flying onto a table. As it broke, she followed him down, pinning him to the ground. He flipped her over so that she was now stuck under him. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Get off me Damon," she said through gritted teeth.

"No. Not until you explain why you left," he growled.

"I left because I loved you and you didn't care!"

With all her strength, she pushed him off. Damon was silent, watching her get up. In a second, the wood paneling splintered as Damon pushed her against it, his mouth locked onto hers. They continued to kiss as they went up the stairs, cracking the wall as they fell into it. Once they were in his room, both of them stripped. Damon shoved her onto the bed and grabbed the headboard, crushing part of it. Tasha moaned as he slid himself into her. As vampires, all their senses were heightened. It felt euphoric. As they continued, Tasha came closer and closer to ecstasy. They came together, Damon pushing her hard into the mattress and Tasha digging her nails into his biceps. As he rolled off of her, she could see that he was bleeding. Vampires healed quickly so it was no big deal. They both lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. They remained silent as they both drifted into sleep, Damon rolling over and throwing his arm around her. Tasha was smiling as she slept. For the first time in a long time, she was happy, even if it was just for this moment. And right now, that's all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Tasha awoke to someone calling Damon's name from the front door. Both of them sat up quickly. Damon got up and pulled on his pants. Neither of them said a word to each other as he left the room. Tasha followed his lead, getting dressed and heading downstairs.

_Ugh, I'm hungry_, she thought.

In the living room, Damon was talking to a man who had his back turned to her. The light of the fire roaring in the fire place danced on Damon's naked torso, defining his abs even more, making him so much more desirable. She caught him looking at her and bit her lip in a way that screamed sexy to him. She was teasing him and she knew it. He half smiled at her. The man he was talking to turned to look at her.

"Ric, this is Natasha Romanoff, vampire. Tasha, this is Alaric Saltzman, vampire hunter turned history teacher," Damon said, introducing them.

Tasha nodded at the man, who in turn nodded back. She flopped down on the couch, making herself comfortable.

"Babe, I'm hungry," she said, smiling sweetly at Damon.

At the sound of the name babe, Alaric turned and looked questioningly at Damon. Damon put on a fake smile and pulled Tasha off the couch.

"It's downstairs...babe," he said through gritted teeth.

Tasha shook him off and sat back down.

"Can you get it? I'm tired," she said, fake yawning.

Damon glared at her and turned to go downstairs.

"So, you and Damon are-" Alaric began.

"We WERE," Tasha corrected him.

Alaric said nothing. He just stood there.

"So how did you...come about?" He asked.

"She might look old but she's not. She's our age," Damon said, returning with a packet of blood for Tasha.

"Hilarious," she said, biting into it and sucking some blood into her mouth.

"She was best friends with Katherine back in the day when she, Stefan, and I were human. Katherine turned her as well for reasons unknown to us," Damon explained as Tasha sucked on the packet.

"When Stefan and I split, she came with me."

"And then you were an asshole to me and I left," Tasha continued as she finished her packet.

Damon frowned at her.

"Anyway, she's here now because Klaus is around and is probably not too happy about being turned down back in the 20s. Am I right?"

Tasha returned his frown.

"Klaus was her play thing for a while until he wanted to get a little more serious," Damon whispered to Alaric.

Alaric grunted in amusement. Tasha glared at both of them. Damon was having too much fun right now. They waited for her to say something. Instead, she gave Damon the finger and left the house. She really didn't want to deal with Damon right now. The whole sex thing from before had her confused. Deep down, her feelings for Damon were beginning to rise again. But this time, she was going to fight them. She was not going to make the same mistake twice.

She had wandered aimlessly around the town for a while before she found the Mystic Grill, the local bar/restaurant. She went inside and sat down at the bar.

"What is a pretty young woman like yourself doing here at the bar all alone?"

Tasha turned to her right and saw a man sitting two chairs down from her. The bartender gave her a shot glass filled with liquid.

"My treat," the man said.

Tasha drank it and put it back. As the night progressed, the man kept buying her more and more drinks.

"Wanna see my car? It's really nice," he slurred, reaching for her wrist.

"Sure," she said, pulling away.

The two of them walked outside into the fresh air. He pointed to a black Audi R8 parked across the street. Tasha smiled sweetly at him and grabbed his hands.

"You're going to give it to me. And you will forget all about it and me. And you will pay the bills for it," she said softly, staring into his eyes.

He handed her the keys with a blank stare and didn't move as she crossed the street and got in. It was brand new. Compulsion was a wonderful thing. She turned it on and smiled as she gunned it down the street.

Damon met her outside when she pulled into the driveway.

"Nice car. Where'd you get it?" He asked.

"This nice man at the bar bought me drinks and then gave me his car. Wasn't that sweet of him?" Tasha replied.

In his eyes, she saw the familiar spark of jealousy. The same spark he had in his eyes when she danced Klaus at the speakeasies in the 20s. She grinned at him and went inside, jingling the keys as she walked. The summer night was peaceful and quiet, interrupted only by the crickets chirping in the high grass at the edge of the property. Damon slammed the door shut behind them.

"Whoa, calm yourself," she said, turning to face him.

He instantly had her pinned against the wall again.

"You shouldn't be alone. This town can be dangerous," he growled.

"I know, werewolves and stuff," Tasha sighed.

She looked at him and knew what he was thinking.

"Klaus."

He didn't say anything, just kept her pinned against the wall.

"Damon-" she began, only to be cut off by his lips on hers.

This time, she didn't fight the feelings. They burst out of her like a volcano, giving her passion and strength. They ended up on the couch, tearing at each others clothes like wild animals. Damon positioned himself between her legs and with a ferocious grunt, slammed himself home. He kept at it, his body rising and falling on top of hers. The lamp on the table next to the couch came crashing down on the floor. Neither of them even bothered to look at the damage. They were enveloped in the throes of passionate love making. They didn't notice Stefan enter the house. They didn't see his lip curl in semi-disgust. They didn't even hear him go upstairs. Tasha came first, her whole body quivering under Damon. With a small howl, similar to one made by their hated werewolf enemy, Damon thrust into her one last time before pulling himself up. Their eyes caught and Tasha parted her dry lips to speak.

"Damon, I'm still in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

Tasha kept her distance from Damon for the next couple of days. She was letting him process what she had said. If they were together in the same room, they avoided eye contact. In fact, they avoided any contact. The only time Damon touched her was to throw her back into the living room if she tried to leave the house. Stefan had brought back news that Klaus was in town and had made it clear that neither Elena nor Tasha were to leave the house. Elena was staying with them since school was now out for the summer. Elena's witch friend, Bonnie, visited a lot too.

One afternoon, the five of them sat in the living room, looking through old books, trying to figure out how the spell that cursed Klaus 1000 years ago, worked. They read quietly until Bonnie jumped up.

"According to this, Klaus' mother had an affair with a werewolf, hence causing a werewolf/vampire hybrid. So the original witch cursed him so that his werewolf side would be rendered useless," she explained.

"So how does this tie into our problems?" Damon asked.

"To do the curse, the witch used blood from a werewolf, blood from a vampire, and blood from someone named Tatia Petrova," Bonnie continued.

"That's why he needs the doppelgänger. Its all about the bloodline. Since Katherine is a vampire, her blood won't work," Bonnie finished.

They were all silent for a moment before Tasha broke the tension.

"Well, we all know that finding Elena AND me in the same house isn't a good idea so I'm going to head down to the bar and grab a drink."

She started to make her way to the front door. Damon blocked her path.

"Don't you even think about it," he said quietly.

"What. What are you going to do?" She asked.

Damon grabbed her and brought her upstairs in a flash, throwing her onto his bed. She sat up.

"Seriously Damon," she began.

"I'm not going to let you do anything stupid. This time I care. This time, I'm letting my feelings out," Damon interrupted.

From downstairs, they could hear Elena pleading with Stefan to let her go to the dance that was being held at the Lockwood mansion.

"I was supposed to go to that too," Tasha said.

"Fine, I'll be your date," Damon said, leaving the room with one last menacing glance.

Tasha sighed and slowly got up. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was time to get ready anyway. She showered and washed her hair. After wrapping herself in a towel, she went to her room and got the dress she had bought. She returned to Damon's room and slipped into the tight red dress. She fixed her hair and retrieved the necklace she was going to wear. Stefan appeared in the doorway.

"You look nice."

Tasha looked at him through the mirror. She watched him walk over.

"May I?" He asked, offering to put her necklace on for her.

She nodded and pulled her hair to one side.

"Damon is just trying to do what's best for you," he said quietly as he clasped the necklace shut.

"I know," Tasha responded.

She didn't want to talk about Damon right now. Especially to his brother. Stefan pulled his hands away and they both looked at her reflection in the mirror. The light made the diamond necklace sparkle.

"I'll see you at the party," Stefan said, resting his hand on her shoulder for a moment before turning around and leaving.

Tasha remained in front of the mirror as she listened to Stefan and Elena leave. For some reason, Alaric was here too. She could hear him at the bottom of the stairs, talking to Damon about making a plan just in case Klaus showed up. She put on her matching red heels and descended the stairs. Both Damon and Alaric stopped talking as she appeared. Damon was speechless as he stared at her. She walked up to them, smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked Damon.

"Yeah. Just making sure your boy toy doesn't mess anything up," he replied.

Well, Damon was starting to sound like himself again.

_Maybe that's a good sign_, Tasha thought to herself.

Damon offered Tasha his arm. She accepted it and he escorted her to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Several cars already lined the driveway of the Lockwood mansion. Damon found a spot close to the house and parked. They sat in silence for a minute.

"I can't get in," Tasha said softly.

Vampires couldn't go into a house of a living person until they were invited in.

"Don't worry about that. Let's go," Damon said and got out.

He led Tasha to the front door where a woman stood, greeting guests.

"Mayor Lockwood," Damon said, taking the woman's hand and kissing it.

"Mr Salvatore," the woman said, smiling at him.

She noticed Tasha standing next to him.

"Who's your beautiful date?"

"Tasha Romanoff. She's new in town," Damon replied.

Tasha noticed the glance they exchanged and the nod Damon gave her. This woman knew what she was.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls Tasha. And by all means, come in" the mayor said, opening the door.

Tasha hesitated before stepping over the threshold.

"Go inside. I'll be there in a few minutes," Damon said, playfully slapping her ass.

She glared at him as he closed the door. Standing in the entrance hall, she looked around. She could hear the hundreds of hearts beating, pumping blood through bodies. She shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts. She was not going to feed. Not here at least. A blonde girl came up to her.

"Hi, you must be Tasha. Elena's told me all about you. I'm Caroline," she said, stretching out her hand.

"You're the one Katherine turned," Tasha said, shaking her hand.

The blonde nodded.

"Yeah. But hey, what's done is done," she said, smiling.

Caroline pulled Tasha further into the house.

"You need to meet our friends," she said.

They went into a nearby room. A bunch of teens were hanging around, some glancing their way as they entered. Caroline pointed to a group of guys.

"That's Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy," she said, waving to them.

They waved back.

"You know Bonnie already," Caroline continued.

She kept talking but Tasha stopped listening. There was something about the boy Tyler that she couldn't figure out.

"Werewolf," Caroline whispered, noticing that Tasha was no longer listening to her.

"Oh," Tasha said.

"Yeah, but he's good," Caroline said, smiling at Tyler.

He smiled back at her. Damon appeared at Tasha's side.

"Having fun yet?" He asked.

"Sure," she said, smiling sarcastically.

"I'm just going to get some air."

Damon nodded and she left the room. She made her way to the back door and out to the large patio. The Lockwood's had a beautiful property.

"Hello love," someone said behind her.

Tasha froze for a second before turning around.

"Klaus."

The original stepped out from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, taking a step back.

"I wanted to see you," he replied, grabbing her wrist and yanking her back into a dark corner of the patio.

"Let go of me," she said, pulling away from him.

"Didn't you miss me?" He asked.

He stepped closer to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck. He was much stronger than Tasha and she knew she couldn't take him on so she stood still.

"You know, I've finally forgiven you for what you did," he whispered in her ear.

"When I break this curse, I want you to come with me as I build my hybrid army. You could be my queen."

Tasha said nothing. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Klaus, let her go."

Damon and Stefan were standing in front of them. Klaus released his hold on Tasha.

"Ah, the Salvatore brothers," he drawled, his British accent making it sound a bit more menacing.

He threw Tasha at them. Damon caught her and held her tight against his chest.

"Just so you know, this isn't over. I will be back and I will break this curse. And you Tasha, you will come with me when it's broken," Klaus growled before vanishing into the night.

They were all silent for a moment before Damon spoke.

"Stefan, you need to bring Elena home. It's not safe here anymore. Tasha, we're going home too."

Stefan nodded and disappeared into the house. Damon led Tasha to his car. They drove in silence.

"I can handle myself," Tasha said as they walked up to the house.

"No, you can't. At least not with Klaus," Damon responded.

Tasha was about to say something before Damon pushed her up against the wall.

"Don't ever try anything like that again," he hissed before locking his lips onto hers.

They kissed passionately for a while before Damon broke it.

"Goodnight," he said.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading upstairs. Tasha sighed. God, she was so in love with him. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for Stefan to come home.


End file.
